Lovino in Wonderland
by Radioactive.Mask
Summary: Lovino is now old enough to get married, during the ceremony, he spots a white rabbit that dropped a Jack card from a deck. After pausing the ceremony, he follows after the rabbit but only to find a large hole where the white rabbit could have gone. With a slip, Lovino finds himself in a different place and world, meeting strange people and tries his luck back to his home. Spamano


It was a beautiful day, peaceful and quite much too everyone's likings. The mice scurried from their holes to collect bits of food and crumbs of cake off the floors, the squirrels dashed from tree to tree searching for a fallen nut to bring back to their home and scurry off again to find some more, the love birds chirped away and some sang in the morning breeze while the swans were resting or swimming about in the large lake. The fresh grass with flowers sprouting through it fit the mood, the large oak trees seemed to dance with the chirps of birds and the bright sun shining down on them. Off to the south, was a small area with houses, noises of wheels and horses pulling carriages also came from the area, several large houses loomed over the concrete making large pairs of shadows to the grey surface.

Except for one boy, possibly in his teenage years, was sitting under a looming moss tree with several mushrooms protruding through the moss on the roots along with some flowers and plants growing along the base line of it. The boy was holding a medium sized book, the pages were empty of any typing or writing of any sort and were replaced with blank bright paper, other than the pages that have already been used by the black ink of the expensive looking maroon colored ink pen he was tapping against his chin as he looked like he had retired to cogitate on what he was going to next. On the page was a old looking top hat with a strip of white covering the center, it had two cards out of a playing deck, an ace in the front and a jack in the back that look like it had smudges and small rips in it. On the rim of the hat was a tag punched through the black fabric, but the words written on the tag were unreadable. Several sharp pins and needles were pushed into the hat and brought back out at the next side, completing it with a large feather that was put into the white fabric. Under the hat, was a white rabbit, half of it was covered by the large top hat but part of it was visible enough to tell it was a rabbit. Beside it was a open pocket watch, the arrows pointing to exactly 12:00 PM and the chain from it was circled around the rabbit's paw.

"Lovino, nonno said it's time to go now~" A voice called beside him, a young boy with a lighter shade of a browning auburn hair than the boy under him was standing on the large roots of the tree, one hand placed on the slightly mossy trunk and one hand outstretched to the said teen.

Lovino blinked out of his concentration and turned towards his brothers voice, nodding before closing the book and placing it and the pen into his bag then grabbing the hand that was offered, pulling himself up and the bag around his shoulders. He brushed off the fabric for any moss sticking to it or grass before grabbing his brother's hand and setting back to the closed in area. "So, how was you're day, Feliciano?" He glanced at the slightly younger for a moment to see him blink and smile.

"Hm~? Oh! It was great~! I helped the market area and helped with the horses and then -" Feliciano was cut off by Lovino putting a finger to his lips to silence him, making the boy blink a few times at him.

"You talk too much, I'm surprised you don't have conversations with yourself."

Feliciano grinned and laughed, continuing their way to the carriage where their father was waiting.

"I wouldn't doubt it, fratello~!"

* * *

After the two brothers climbed into the slightly pale blue carriage, a small sound of a whip was heard before hooves hit the concrete and the carriage began to lightly bounce with each crack on the tile.

Lovino knew why he was going somewhere away from their home area. He had become old enough for that his guardian could assort him with a marriage, and that happened to be today. Most of the opportunities that people got would be excited and be squealing in delight to meet the chosen one, but Lovino wanted to rip the letter he got gotten from the man in shreds and throw them into the fire place and set them aflame.

With the sounds of his brother chatting happily with his grandfather, Romulus about pottery or arts or food, Lovino stared out the window at the moving dirt roads and the lake with the swans now swimming around in the warm water, a young woman in a pale pin dress and a young man were standing beside the lake watching the white birds with a smile.

"Lovino, remember to act on you're best behavior."

"You're acting as if I'm a child, I know what to do."

Feliciano turned to his brother, smile still in place and he grabbed his hands into his own, "Aren't you excited?" he asked with a grin.

"No, now let go before I push you out the door." Lovino held back a small smirk when his brother squeaked and let go.

* * *

When the carriage came to a stop, their grandfather went first, then Feliciano who stretched and looked around at the garden, then Lovino, who didn't look amused at all and had boredom in his hazel eyes. They all stopped once a woman wearing a long white dress came out, greeted Feliciano and Romulus before going towards Lovino.

"Very nice seeing you, call me March if you'd like~" The woman smiled softly at the Italian.

Lovino growled behind his breath and was about to walk away before he saw Romulus staring at him, letting out a silent sigh and forcing on a false smile to March. "Um..Lovino."

March had led the three into the main dining hall, food was already out and glasses with wine in them were already placed perfectly for the amount of people eating at the table. They all sat down, Lovino on one end of the velvet table with March on the other side, Feliciano on the side and Romulus on the other.

Feliciano had no trouble eating and chatting away with March and his grandfather, while Lovino ate some of the food but mostly the wine, until something brushed against his leg and made him peek under the table while the others were busy with their chatting. Under the table was a small dog, it had pointy ears that perked up when it saw the boys face and its tail swayed back and forth while it blinked its brown eyes at him.

Lovino stared for a moment before going back up to his normal height, cutting off a small bit of some of the meat on his place before handing it to the dog, which ate it happily and allowed him to give it all of the meat on his plate.

This went on until March stood, brought them out into the garden where an arch was set and people were sitting and chatting, most likely her friends and family. March led Lovino up to the arch and turned to the man dressed in black as he cleared his throat and began to open the old book in his hands, the area fell silent as the man began reading, though, no one noticed the annoyed look in Lovino's eyes.

"Do you Lovino Vargas, take this woman who now holds your hand, to be your true and wedded wife; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to love, cherish, honor and protect her, to forsake all others for her sake; to cleave unto her and her only, and her forever until death shall part you?"

But something caught Lovino's eye when he was looking around, a white rabbit, a little ways away from the area they were standing, he had never seen a bright white rabbit in the area they were at. The rabbit twitched it's ears a few times before darting off into the bushes, but a card was laying on the ground, a playing deck card with a jack on printed on it. "O-One moment!" With that, Lovino quickly retreated from the scene, picked up the jack card and ran off to follow the rabbit.

When he spotted the bright rabbit he stopped to see it glance around before jumping down a large hole, much, much larger than a natural rabbit hole by far. When curiosity took over him, he walked towards the hole and went onto his hands and knees, slightly leaning over it to peer into it but to no avail to see anything visible. Sighing, he was about to stand up and go back to the scene, but his hand had been on a loose piece of the dirt surrounding it and crumbled into the darkness, causing Lovino to slip also into the darkness.

But a faint voice seemed to be coming from below the black surrounding and echoed up for Lovino to hear.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! I'm late! The Duchess, the Duchess! Oh! Won't she be savage if I've kept her waiting for my arrival!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Had this in my AU journal for a while and was debating to actually start a story on it, but I guess I considered it. At first I had no idea what Lovino would say when he spotted the white rabbit but I looked into some of the book and decided to try and put something that would be a little similar? Also, the white rabbit Lovino saw didn't speak, it's one of the other characters running late to meet the duchess~**

**Anyway, enjoy!**


End file.
